<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hard Path to Good by VampirePaladin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582352">Hard Path to Good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin'>VampirePaladin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kim Possible (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Invasion, Developing Relationship, F/M, Gen, Kim/Ron Break Up, Letters, Missions, Post-Canon, Prison, Self-Sacrifice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:26:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because Dr. Drakken is good now doesn't mean he's excused from all his past crimes. He must earn his freedom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Drakken &amp; Shego (Kim Possible), Dr. Drakken/Kim Possible, Kim Possible &amp; Shego</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fandom 5K 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hard Path to Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/gifts">neosaiyanangel</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The world was safe. For once Dr. Drakken had helped to save the world instead of trying to take it over. It had felt good. Working alongside Shego, Kim, and Ron, had felt right in a way that Drakken hadn’t imagined was possible to feel. He felt warm and tingly all over, a feeling of elation that went from the top of his head to the tips of his toes.</p>
<p>He could hear footsteps heading towards them.  Visions of hearty congratulations, or maybe even a medal raced through Drakken’s head. He turned around to see a group of police officers heading towards them, eyes shielded by mirrored sunglasses and scowls on their lips.</p>
<p>“Dr. Drakken, Shego, the two of you are under arrest,” said the lieutenant that was leading the officers, identifiable by his white shirt, compared to the others’ blue.</p>
<p>“Wha-?” Dr. Drakken said. “No, no, no, you have it all wrong officer. We weren’t the badguys this time. We helped to save the world, not take it over!”</p>
<p>“It’s true!” Kim said. “They were on our side.”</p>
<p>The lieutenant sighed. “I saw the whole thing, Ms. Possible. I know that they helped.”</p>
<p>“Then why are you here to arrest us?” Shego growled.</p>
<p>“Because that doesn’t change the fact that the two of you never finished serving your prison sentences for the other times you attempted to take over the world. You also haven’t been tried yet for your attempts since your escape. I’m sorry, but it’s my job to take the two of you back.”</p>
<p>Thoughts raced through Drakken’s mind. He could run. He could fight. There was a host of options available to him. He shouldn’t have to go to prison after helping to save the world from being conquered by aliens. He looked around at the others. Shego looked like she was ready to fight. Kim looked angry, but powerless.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Drakken said as he held out his wrists. “Take us in.”</p>
<p>“I am sorry about this,” the lieutenant said as he stepped forward and placed the handcuffs around Drakken’s wrists and one of his officers did the same to a glaring Shego.</p>
<p>“You have the right to remain silent,” the lieutenant began as he started to lead Dr. Drakken away from the others. He continued to read Dr. Drakken his rights as he led him down to a waiting paddy wagon. First Drakken and then Shego were helped into it and to a metal bench before the outer door was locked.</p>
<p>“We could have fought them,” Shego grumbled.</p>
<p>“We could have,” Drakken said.</p>
<p>“I could have taken all of them on and we could have gotten away.”</p>
<p>“I know you could have,” Drakken said as leaned forward. “But I have a plan and it required for both of us to be caught, otherwise it wouldn’t have worked at all.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Shego leant forward conspiratorially. “What’s the plan?”</p>
<p>“I can’t tell you here, just follow my lead when the time comes.”</p>
<p>Shego sighed and sat back. “I hope it’s a good one, Dr. D. I hated being in prison and I’m in no rush to go back.”</p>
<p>Drakken gave her a small smile, “I know, Shego.”</p>
<p>The paddy wagon drove to the police station, taking about twenty minutes. When they got there the police let the two of them out.</p>
<p>“I want to confess,” Dr. Drakken said as he was let out of the wagon. “I am responsible for everything. I’ve been using a mind control device on Shego this entire time. Even her previous escapes from prison were me controlling her!” Drakken quickly lied.</p>
<p>Shego looked at Drakken with wide eyes before turning her face away from him. Drakken thought she looked hurt. Why would she feel hurt though? He was trying to help her. If he took all the blame for every crime she’d committed then she wouldn’t have to go back to prison and Drakken would take both of their sentences, besides they both had multiple life time sentences. Him taking both of theirs wouldn’t really make things any worse for him.</p>
<p>“I kidnapped her from Team Go in secret and have had her under my power since then.  If you don’t believe me, ask Kim Possible, she can confirm that I have the ability to control people’s minds. I had her under my power for awhile.”</p>
<p>There was a flurry of activity as Drakken was led inside of the station and away from Shego. He was taken into a barren room with only a table, chair, and a mirror. He was sure that there was someone on the other side of that mirror watching in. A few minutes later a man in a suit came in, he was one of the detectives for the station.</p>
<p>“I heard you made a confession as you were being brought in,” the detective said as he sat down. “I’m Detective Burns.”</p>
<p>“That I did. I am tired of the evil way of life. I just want to live out my days paying my debt to society and the first step to that is restoring Shego’s good name, which I stole from her.” </p>
<p>“You said that you have mind control technology.”</p>
<p>“I did, it’s gone now, but that was how I kept a brave heroine like Shego under my control. You can confirm that I had such technology by asking Kim Possible. I had her under my influence as well for a short amount of time.”</p>
<p>“You do realize what you are doing?” Detective Burns asked.</p>
<p>“I’m doing what’s right.”</p>
<p>The detective sighed. “I believe that. What I don’t believe is that you’re telling the truth about the mind control.” </p>
<p>“I’m prepared to take the punishment for every crime Shego has committed while under my mind control.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m sure you are.”</p><hr/>
<p>Prison life wasn’t so bad, the food was horrible. There wasn’t much entertainment. The guards delighted in mistreating prisoners. But there was at least a library, and Drakken enjoyed that. He also regularly got letters from Shego, who also sometimes visited. </p>
<p>“Mail for Drew Lipsky,” one of the guards said as he walked up to the bars of the cell.</p>
<p>“Dr. Drakken,” he said under his breath. </p>
<p>The guard dropped the letter on the ground outside of the cell and walked away. Today was one of the better days, he didn’t put it in the toilet. </p>
<p>Drakken got out of bed and got on his hands and knees, reached his hand out, quickly snatching the letter and pulling it back inside. He immediately knew this wasn’t from Shego. Her writing was harsh and severe, the penmanship on this was cuter, with lots rounded letters.</p>
<p>He went back to his bed and took a closer look at it. He was shocked to see that the letter was from Kim Possible. He hadn’t seen or heard from her since his last trial. She had testified about how he had been instrumental in saving the planet from alien invasion. She did sometimes appear in the news, but that was hardly regular.</p>
<p>
  <i>Dr. Drakken,<br/>
I am writing to see how you are doing. I’ve been working with Shego a lot lately. She won’t admit it, but she misses you. She’s suggested just breaking you out of prison a few times. I’ve been helping her look through law books to try and find a more legal way to get you out. I know you’ve done a lot of bad things in the past, but I don’t really like the idea of you staying in prison forever, especially after you helped save the world. I refuse to believe that was just a one-off act of good. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Kim Possible</i>
</p>
<p>Drakken read through the letter three times. It wasn’t very long, but it made him feel good, tingly, the way he did when he’d helped them save the world. He carefully folded the letter back up, slipped it back into the envelop and put it with the letters that he’d already received from Shego.</p>
<p>Using a pen and paper, Drakken wrote out his response.</p>
<p>
  <i>Kim Possible,<br/>
I appreciate the letter. I’m glad to know that Shego misses me. I really appreciate the effort that both of you are putting in to have me released from prison. I don’t know if it’s actually going to do any good, but I appreciate it. Life here is boring, but consistent. There is at least a library. Duff Killigan was sent here a few days ago, so he’s been updating me on our favorite soap opera.<br/>
How is everyone doing?<br/>
Dr. Drakken<br/>
</i>
</p>
<p>
He was going to have it sent out the next day. For the first time since being incarcerated, Drakken found something to look forward to.
</p><hr/>
<p>
<i>Dr. Drakken,<br/>
I’m doing well. My major is still undeclared, so I’m taking the classes I’d need for any degree as I think about what it is that I want to do. I’m on the cheer team for the college. Not captain like I was back in highschool, but that’s fine. Saving the world is going well. I was the one that took down Duff Killigan.<br/>
Shego is doing good, mostly. She still has her moments. Like, she does the stuff that she used to do for you against good guys, but now she’s targeting bad guys. She’s still not rejoining Team Go, she’s working with me instead.<br/>
Ron is going to a different school. He’s double majoring in culinary and business. He decided that he wants to open up his own restaurant. I think that’s so cool, but because of that we don’t get to see each other very often, either for saving the world or dating. It’s hard, but we are making it work.<br/>
Kim Possible</i>
 
</p><hr/>
<p>

      <i>Kim Possible,<br/>
I’m glad to hear that everyone is doing well. Have you narrowed down what you would like your major to be? Even having a broad idea could help.<br/>
I am not surprised to hear that Shego would rather work with you than with her brothers. The two of you always had a certain similarity even though you fought against one another.<br/>
Ron Stoppable running a restaurant sounds intriguing, though I worry there won’t be anything healthy on the menu. Even as an enemy I found his eating habits worrisome.<br/>
The prison has take out night once a month for prisoners with good behavior. It is nothing special, but after weeks of eating the substances the prison considers food it is a welcome change of pace.<br/>
There are a small number of slots for work training to learn skills for once you are out of prison. I have put my name on the waiting list. It is a very long waiting list, but I will be here a very long time.<br/>
Dr. Drakken</i>
</p><hr/>
<p>

      <i>Dr. D,<br/>
I am not committing any crime right now. I could break you out of prison anytime you want.<br/>
Shego</i>
</p><hr/>
<p>
      <i>Shego,<br/>
Thank you. I’m fine with waiting. But feel free to punch Professor Dementor a few times for me!<br/>
Dr. Drakken</i>
</p><hr/>
<p>
      <i>Dr. Drakken,<br/>
I know I don’t want to go into science like the rest of my family. I mean I like it well enough, but I just don’t feel like that is where my heart is, you know.<br/>
Fingers crossed you get into the program quickly!<br/>
Shego has been a huge help. When we were fighting Professor Dementor she punched him and said, “This one is for Dr. D.” Any idea what that was about?<br/>
I’m going to be seeing Ron again on vacation. I’m so excited. I was thinking we could go out for dinner and then see a movie. I’ll send you another letter about it.<br/>
Kim Possible</i>
</p><hr/>
<p>
      <i>Kim Possible<br/>
That sounds like a start. I was always partial to science, obviously, but you should go with what your heart says.<br/>
There are only twenty people ahead of me on the waiting list now!<br/>
Hehe, it was something I asked Shego to do for me.<br/>
How did your date go?<br/>
I’ve taken up crocheting.<br/>
Dr. Drakken </i>
</p><hr/>
<p>
      <i>Dr. Drakken,<br/>
Your name is getting closer and closer to the top! That’s so exciting. You never mentioned what skill you’d be learning. What is it?<br/>
I’m surprised they are letting you crochet, but it’s cool that you found something to do. Have you found any cute patterns to do?<br/>
Wade has been invited to join the CIA in R&amp;D, so he doesn’t have time to help myself and Shego anymore. Normally we are able to work around it, but we’ve had some close calls.<br/>
Kim Possible</i>
</p><hr/>
<p>
      <i>Kim Possible,<br/>
It’s a shame that I am unable to assist you and Shego. With my knowledge of mad science I could provide a great deal of help. It would be different to invent for saving the world instead of taking over the world, but I would rise to the challenge.<br/>
I’ve been starting simple and I made scarves. I plan to send them out as Christmas presents to everyone. I checked with the warden and he gave me the okay to do that. I think they are letting me do a little more since I haven’t broken out and no one has tried to break me out.<br/>
I’m scheduled for a hearing in two weeks. I hope that it goes well. I’m hoping to get permission to have access to television. I’ve held off on disassembling machines to create death rays.<br/>
Dr. Drakken</i>
</p><hr/>
<p>
Dr. Drakken frowned as the guard with the mail walked by his cell. It had been two weeks since he’d sent his last letter to Kim Possible and three weeks since his last letter to Shego. It had never been so long since he’d heard from either of them.
</p>
<p>
Honestly, he was feeling lonely. Most of the other supervillains that he got along with well enough to spend time with had since broken out. He was the only supervillain that stayed put. He could have broken out. He’d had plenty of opportunities for it by now. There were even more chances for his freedom when he counted each time Shego had offered to break him out in her letters. While he was touched that she wanted to break him out, unlike the last time he was in prison while she wasn’t, he had told her not to break him out.
</p>
<p>
“Time for your hearing, Lipsky,” a guard said as he approached the cell and started to unlock the door.
</p>
<p>
“It’s Dr. Drakken, Harold,” Drakken corrected the guard who preferred to be called Harry as he stepped outside of his cell.
</p>
<p>
“Move along, before I break your legs.” Harold pushed Drakken to make his point.
</p>
<p>
 Drakken started walking forward. He knew where they were going, he’d been there a number of times already. While from the outside it looked like another concrete prison room, inside it was different. It was still Spartan, but it was well lit, with even floors, and relatively nice tables and chairs.
</p>
<p>
Several administrative officials and a judge were at the head of the room.&lt;
</p>
<p>
On the other side was the warden, his lawyer and both Shego and Kim Possible. Drakken stared at them. Shego had cut her hair shorter, but otherwise looked unchanged. Kim on the other hand had changed a lot. It wasn’t so much a change of her appearance. She had grown at least another two inches and carried herself differently. There was more confidence there and a greater sense of self. 
</p>
<p>
Drakken went to the chair for the inmate and sat down. There was a spot to attach handcuffs and manacles to the floor for those that needed it.
</p>
<p>
“Your honor,” Kim Possible started, “I’m not saying that Dr. Drakken should just be allowed to leave, but he is our best chance for stopping other mad scientist criminals.”
</p>
<p>
The judge looked at Shego. “You are asking me that in front of his biggest victim.”
</p>
<p>
Shego clenched her fists, a green glow could be seen at her fingertips. She looked like she wanted to shout something, but she surprisingly kept her cool. “I think Dr Drakken has learnt his lesson and we need his help.”
</p>
<p>
“As much as I am personally against ever letting this scumbag ever out of his hole, I have to acknowledge that without help that the world is doomed and that Dr. Drakken is sadly out best chance at stopping it. He will be released into the custody of Kim Possible. He will be allowed to work time off of his sentence with how much he helps her. One single slip up, even a parking ticket, and he comes back here to finish out the rest of his sentence in solitary confinement.” The hammer banged his hammer against a gavel.
</p>
<p>
Drakken felt like he was in a daze. He barely paid attention as he was led out so that he could gather his belongings, being allowed to change back into his normal clothing, being processed to leave and then being led out to where Kim and Shego were waiting for him. Kim was smiling and Shego was scowling.
</p>
<p>
“I’m so glad we finally got you out of there,” Kim said. “I just wish it wasn’t because of a crisis that threatens the world.”
</p>
<p>
“What happened?” Drakken asked, holding a cardboard box in his hands.

</p>
<p>
“I’ll tell you in the car.”
</p>
<p>
Shego didn’t say anything as they left the prison, found her green car, and got inside of it. It was only once she was in the driver’s seat and the doors were shut that she turned around and looked at Drakken.
</p>
<p>
“Don’t <strong>ever</strong> do that again! I committed those crimes. Me. I did it. Myself,” despite Shego’s harsh words, a tear rolled down her cheek that she quickly wiped away.
</p>
<p>
“I promise to never do that again!” Drakken quickly said with his hands up in front of him.
</p>
<p>
Kim gave an apologetic little smile. “So, the reason we needed your help is that an alien ship landed in Alaska. They are using a device to syphon lava from the Earth’s core. They are also gathering air and water. The Earth’s magnetic field is being weakened,” Kim said.
</p>
<p>
“If it’s inside the Earth it is magma,” Drakken corrected Kim. “Any one of those things could be a disaster for Earth, but all four of them leads to a doomed planet. Do you know what planet they are from?” This was a worrying set of issues. The unique combination of the air, water, the core still being active, and the magnetic fields to help protect the planet and were what made life possible on Earth.
</p>
<p>
“Mars. They are from Mars,” Shego said.
</p>
<p>
Drakken nodded. It made sense. While terraforming Mars was popular science fiction it would be impossible to do so with Mars having a dead core and no magnetic fields. They’d lose any water and atmosphere quickly.
</p>
<p>
“Wade and his team at the CIA sad the machines need to be properly shut off or else it could make things worse. While Shego and I can get inside, we’d lose radio contact with anyone outside of it to walk us through the shut down process and there are too many variables for them to make a preset plan for us to do it,” Kim said.
</p>
<p>
 “You need a mad scientist who can go inside with you to shut it down.”
</p>
<p>
“We’re heading straight to it,” Kim said.
</p>
<p>
Shego turned the car’s engine on and began to pull out of the parking lot.
</p>
<p>
“Are we meeting Ron Stoppable there?” Drakken asked.
</p>
<p>
“I don’t want to talk about Ron,” Kim said as she turned to face forward. There had been hurt on her face and her voice that was impossible to miss.
</p>
<p>
&gt;The car ride was mostly silent. At one point Drakken was given folders on the intelligence that he’d been given. He spent the ride reviewing everything but paid special attention to the scientific data. Kim and Shego were more than capable of dealing with any physical threat.
</p>
<p>
They went to a nearby military airfield where a helicopter was waiting for them. Kim and Shego took a moment to get changed before they all boarded the helicopter. From there they had an hour long ride before they landed at another air field. This time they got into a military car and were taken to an old mining company.
</p>
<p>
“Why are we at a mine?” Drakken asked as he looked between the two women he knew and the soldiers he didn’t.
</p>
<p>
“The aliens have some sort of barrier around their base. It is a dome and it doesn’t go underground. So they have been building a tunnel to get us under it,” Kim said. “Wade led it’s construction.”
</p>
<p>
They were led inside the mines and to a waiting mine car with just enough room for the three of them. Drakken sat on one side, Shego next to him, and Kim sat on the other side. The bright lights installed above them made everything easy to see. As their car started down the tracks, Drakken found himself looking at Kim as the wind made her red hair fly. &lt;
</p>
<p>
He’d never really just sat there and looked at her before. She really was incredible. Kim was smart, strong, fast, intelligent, and beautiful. He’d always though of her as the annoying girl that ruined his plans in the past, but now he was seeing something different.
</p>
<p>
The ride felt short but it had actually been half an hour when the car stopped at the end of the tunnel, the breaks engaging. There was a ladder leading up. 
</p>
<p>
Kim leapt out of the cart. “Once we climb up that ladder we will be inside the alien’s stronghold. I’ll go up first. Drakken you’ll be second and Shego will take up the rear.”
</p>
<p>
 Shego nodded.
</p>
<p>
Drakken looked between the two of them, they seemed to be on the same wavelength now. It made Drakken feel a little left out. He and Shego had been a team. Kim and Ron had been a team. Now Kim and Shego were a team, Ron was nowhere to be seen and Drakken was on his own. 
</p>
<p>
He wanted to say something.
</p>
<p>
 He nodded.
</p>
<p>
Kim started climbing the ladder first, rapidly going hand over hand, foot over foot, as she scaled the rungs of the ladder. Drakken climbed up, more cautiously than Kim. He made sure to keep looking up and not back down at the ground that was getting further and further away. They stopped near the top as Kim was using a handheld laser to burn through the last few inches in most of a circle before she pushed up, forcing the ground to come up in a nice even circle.&lt;
</p>
<p>
In one even movement, Kim pulled herself up and out of the hole, tumbling out of sight. A second later her head stuck out as she gestured for Drakken and Shego to follow her out.
</p>
<p>
Drakken followed and clumsily pushed himself up and out of the hole.
</p>
<p>
In front of them was a building that shimmered like the Northern Lights. It was absolutely breathtaking. In terms of actual shape and size, it looked like a surprisingly normal building, though one of severe angles and undecorated walls. It reminded him a little of a military base. Then again, this probably would be some type of military base for them.
</p>
<p>
All around them was a dome that reminded him of the surface of a bubble. It had cut trees in half, one half falling inside the barrier and the other half outside. He could see the forest out beyond the bubble.
</p>
<p>
In the distance Drakken could hear gunfire, canons, and even a chorus of screams. “What is that?” he asked as he turned his heard in the direction. There was a red glow in the direction.
</p>
<p>
“It’s a distraction,” Shego said.
</p>
<p>
“The shield isn’t impenetrable. Enough force will cause sections of it to short out. They are trying to keep them distracted long enough that they won’t notice us snooping around inside. We don’t have long, we have to go.”
</p>
<p>
Kim led the way inside, she moved with light footsteps. Following her, Drakken watched every movement. He was paying more attention to her than he was to their surroundings. 
</p>
<p>
She led them to a small side door, which Shego blasted open with green bolts.
</p>
<p>
Kim took up the lead again and went inside first. There was the sound of a scuffle before they saw Kim beckon them inside. Drakken stepped inside to see a long pale orange alien. It’s head was larger than a human head. It had two small eyes. Attached to it were six tentacles. Two were longer and thicker then the others, which were only half as long. He couldn’t tell if it was dead or unconscious.
</p>
<p>
They went through rooms and corridors made out of the same beautiful material as the outside of the building. They all looked almost identical to Drakken, the only difference being how many large boxes there were in each. They encountered a few more aliens, but each quickly fell to Shego or Kim. None of them got near Drakken.
</p>
<p>
It was only when they entered a room full of active machinery and a large computer that Drakken realized that they’d arrived at their destination. Large tubes funneled water, air, and magma into the crates that he had seen all over the complex.
</p>
<p>
“It’s now my turn.” He approached the computer and started to work on it. It was a fascinating computer. It didn’t use languages as humans understoof them, instead it worked by conveying ideas and concepts visually. You wouldn’t need to learn to speak or read any language as long as you understood the concepts involved. He set the process to reverse. 
</p>
<p>
The machines slowed down with a large clank, stopped, and then started to reverse the process, going slowly to start but speeding up the longer it went. 
</p>
<p>
Drakken smiled at his success.
</p>
<p>
Then an alarm started and a rubbery voice from all around made an announcement in a language he didn’t understand.
</p>
<p>
Drakken frowned.
</p>
<p>
Aliens started to rush in. 
</p>
<p>
&gt;Shego grabbed Drakken and pulled him behind one of the boxes as Kim dove behind another one.
</p>
<p>
“We need to destroy it and get out of here,” Shego yelled to Kim.
</p>
<p>
 “No! If you destroy it before the process is done it will completely destabilize the Earth,” Drakken called out.
</p>
<p>
“Do you think you can make it go faster?” Kim asked.
</p>
<p>
Drakken considered it. The computer worked with concepts and he understood more than most. He might be able to figure out a way to make it go faster with what he knew.  “I can do it!”
</p>
<p>
Great, Kimmy, a little help,” Shego called out. 
</p>
<p>
Kim somersaulted over to their side. Together the two moved a crate so it would cover Drakken from any incoming direct fire. With the crate being a shield, Drakken went back to work. He blocked out the sounds of blasts, only some of which he recognized as the sound of Shego’s blasts.
</p>
<p>
The storage devices worked by decreasing the empty space between atoms to store more than would normally fit inside of a crate. He instructed the device to delay enlarging until expulsion, allowing more to fit in the tubes than would normally be able to fit. It allowed it to greatly increase the speed at which it returned everything. Small robots on wheels transported the heavy, filled cubes to be emptied out. When the robots stopped, he knew it was done.
</p>
<p>
“It’s done, we can go now,” Drakken said.
</p>
<p>
“You two go on ahead,” Shego shouted. “I’ll destroy it to make sure they can’t start it up again.”
</p>
<p>
“What, Shego-“
</p>
<p>
“Time to go, Drakken,” Kim yelled as she grabbed Drakken’s hand. “Clear a path for us!”
</p>
<p>
Green bolts of energy fired on either side of Kim and Drakken as she made him run with her. Aliens dropped on either side until they were out of the room. After that it was up to Kim’s combat skills to get them pass the other aliens that stood between them and the exit.
</p>
<p>
“Why are we running? Why is Shego staying behind? ANSWER ME!” Drakken didn’t mean to yell, but he was scared for Shego. It wasn’t a feeling he was used to having.
</p>
<p>
As they ran outside and towards the hole they’d made to get in Kim looked over her shoulder at Drakken. “I’m sorry. Shego didn’t want you to know.”
</p>
<p>
“Didn’t want me to know what!?” Drakken demanded.
</p>
<p>
“This is a suicide mission for her. We needed someone to stay inside to guarantee it blows up. Since she can make blasts with her hands she volunteered.”
</p>
<p>
“No, we have to go back for her!” Drakken turned around to head back in, but he felt something sharp pierce his neck and then he was unconscious.
</p><hr/>
<p>
 Drakken woke up in the mining cart. They were hurtling down the tracks. Kim was next to him, but there was no Shego.
</p>
<p>
The ground rocked and a mixture of dust and pebbles fell from the ceiling as an explosion went off above them.
</p>
<p>
“Shego!” Drakken called out like he had so many times before in the past. His vision blurred. Something was making it hard for him to see. He reached up to wipe it away. He looked down at his gloves and saw tears there. “Shego,” Drakken whimpered, like she would just magically appear before him.
</p>
<p>
He felt Kim’s arms around him, holding him tight.&lt;
</p>
<p>
“I’m so sorry, Drakken. I know you two were close. I-I-“ Kim was crying too. 
</p>
<p>
Drakken clung onto Kim and both cried on one another as they safely went down the tracks.&lt;
</p><hr/>
<p>
When they got back to the entrance of the mine, soldiers led Kim and Drakken to a tent where they could get food and then rest. Drakken only nibbled at his food. He didn’t think he’d sleep either, but he ended up falling into a dreamless sleep.
</p>
<p>
Drakken woke up in the middle of the night, seeing Kim outside of the large tent. She was sitting on the ground and was looking out at the distance. He got up and went outside. In the distance they could see the glow of the remains of the alien base.
</p>
<p>
“Ron dumped me. I know that’s a stupid thing to think of right now. But he met a girl at school, she wants to be a pastry chef. He called her a ‘complete babe’ and an upgrade. So he dumped me. Shego is gone and I can only think about how Ron dumped me.”
</p>
<p>
Drakken sat down next to Kim.
</p>
<p>
“I was an only child, but Shego was like what I imagine having a sister would be like. Sometimes we got along, sometimes we fought. I always wondered why she kept coming back to work for me, but I liked having her around. Sometimes she felt more like family than my own mother.”
</p>
<p>
Kim reached out and took Drakken’s hand and squeezed it. “She was so angry at you for taking the blame for all her crimes. I don’t know how many plans she made to break you out, though most of them were ‘Beat up guards. Free Drakken,’ just worded differently. She just showed up one day when I was going on a solo mission and started working with me. She didn’t even ask.”
</p>
<p>
He turned his head and found Kim already looking at him. It was a slow movement. It was almost a scared one. Then their lips were together and the were kissing. Kim’s free hand came up to caress the side of Drakken’s face.
</p>
<p>
A siren interrupted their kiss as a military ambulance pulled up.
</p>
<p>
“What’s going on?” Drakken asked.
</p>
<p>
“Maybe it’s more injured from the diversion,” Kim said.
</p>
<p>
The two of them got up and rushed to the ambulance, but not too close as the combat medics opened the doors and carried out a gurney with a very injured, but still very much alive and conscious Shego.
</p>
<p>
“Shego!” both Drakken and Kim cried out at once.
</p>
<p>
Shego grimaced in pain. “Thought if one of those crates could hold lava that they would protect me from an explosion. I was sort of right.”
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>